The Von Zoof Expeditions
The Von Zoof Expeditions from 24 Rokober 2611 to 17 Darcember 2614 is the collective name given to a series of naturalist expeditions made by Count Oven von Zoof and his servant Bass, in the Newozoof vehicle. The eventual result of the explorations was the rescuing of several endangered animal species, as well as the discovery of both many new species and animals previously thought to be extinct. Purpose Count Oven von Zoof majored in natural history at the Istapolitan University of Arts and Sciences, known for its notoriously difficult, yet comfortably open-ended graduation examinations. Reputably eager for a chance to test the unique capabilities of the recently constructed Newozoof vehicle, the Count travelled underground south to the rainforests and savannas of Chalbor in the hopes of completing his ecological research. Voyage After its creation, it was discovered with dismay the difficulty of moving the Newozoof from its construction hangar at IUAS to the sea, where it would become safely operational. While the vehicle's propulsion system (based on the Count's own superpowers) made terrestrial movement possible, extensive travel upon land would still be hazardous both to the ship and the surroundings. Exultation greeted Bass's timely, coincidental arrival at 11:14 AM on Rokober 24, 2611. Now equipped for its journey, the Newozoof submerged underground from the hangar at 11:30 AM, heading directly for Sunasan, Chalbor in order to restock rations and other supplies. It emerged from the coastal shelf two days later and continued on its preset path underwater, finally resurfacing in Zyper Bay on Rokober 27, 2611, before approaching the harbor. This was done in order to avoid alarming the majority of uninformed locals by emerging from the ground, as opposed to the sea. While onshore, Count Oven von Zoof met the young Lily Ellen, who at the time was journeying to the Chalbor rainforests for an identical purpose. Ellen declined the Count's offer to join them, however, as she had other business in Sunasan to attend to before going on her way. On the morning of Rokober 28, 2611 after a night of rest, the Newozoof again left port and continued on its way to its destination. 'The rainforest' On Rokober 29, 2611, the Newozoof arrived on the outskirts of the Chalbor rainforest, stopping out of fear for damaging the environment. It was subsequently converted into a makeshift rehabilitation center for any injured animals that might be encountered. Count Oven von Zoof set off into the foliage with his servant Bass in tow, carrying food and medicinal supplies. Although the first four days of excursions proved fruitless, they discovered and documented a new species of parrot on the fifth day, and collected the seeds of several new flowering plant species on the seventh. As they plunged deeper into thejungle, discoveries became more frequent, as they ventured into previously uncharted territories and encountered the native species there. 'The jaculon' On Rokober 41, 2611, they were attacked by a large reptilian creature that vanished as swiftly as it appeared. As the incident occurred during the night, the campers remained unaware of the intruder until reportedly a noise awoke the Count, who tried to rouse his servant to no avail. Thinking it was a thief, the Count demanded the intruder's identity while turning on a flashlight, which did not provoke any response save for some "loud crashing noises". In the morning, they took photographs of large, clawed footprints left in the mud, as well as a slithering trail that implied a long tail and a dragging body. A similar event came two nights later, but despite their preparations, the intruder slipped away, leaving the same markings as before. It was not until nearly a week later when they discovered the remains of an unusually large eggshell, estimated to be nearly 33 centimeters in length and 21 centimeters in width. By arduously following the tracks obscured by constant rain erosion and dense undergrowth, they eventually chased down a grawl jaculon two days later, a species of dragon thought previously to be extinct. The creature was exhausted and starving, and had apparently suffered a debilitating infancy. It died not long after making a last attempt to attack the explorers, despite their every effort made to offer it sustenance. After the proper documentation was made, the dragon was given a makeshift funeral, and was buried in an unmarked grave within the confines of the jungle. Category:Count Oven von Zoof Category:Expeditions